


The Care and Feeding of a Superhero Team

by andromyntra



Series: Bringing up Spidey [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Hugging, Slice of Life, Spanking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromyntra/pseuds/andromyntra
Summary: Slices of life. Basically stuff that pops into my head in the "Bringing up Spidey" universe, but don't fit into any of the stories. Scenes may or may not fit into a specific part in the timeline of the main story.There will be spanking in later chapters and warnings will be added when necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve leaned back against the walls of the elevator. The morning run had been good. Now he would grab some toast, then go up to his room to wake Pietro. He smiled to himself.

Waking up the Speedster had become one of the best parts of the morning. The boy looked younger than his years when he slept, in spite of his goatee. His superhuman speed meant that he moved erratically when he woke, and till he started sleeping in Steve's room, Jarvis or Clint had shouted out his name from a distance to wake him.  But Steve's strength paradoxically allowed him to be much gentler - he could lean across Pietro and gently hold him down with one hand while waking him with the other. And once he woke up, Pietro would be ready for a morning hug and a few quiet moments before he left to Clint's apartment. 

After Pietro left, Steve would go up to the lounge and wait for the team. Usually, Peter was the next one in, followed by Bruce. 

Steve was still thinking when he walked into the lounge, surprised to see it quite full. Bruce was mixing pancake batter, with a stack already on the counter. Peter was attacking them from the countertop, with Pietro standing nearby.

"Hey Cap, I woke early," Pietro said, grinning.

"So I see!" Steve moved up to hug Pietro and received a weird side-hug with their bodies touching for an instant. He tried to pull the boy in for a forehead kiss, but Pietro squirmed out of reach.

"I didn't know he liked chocolate chip pancakes, Steve," Bruce said. "I thought only Peter liked them. Then he came in and started wolfing them down."

"And I smelt the pancakes and came down." Peter grinned. Steve grinned back and placed his hands on Peter's ribs to lift him off the counter, but Peter jumped down. "'Morning, Cap!" he said and tried to shuffle out of Steve's reach.

Steve opened his arms, saying "Good morning, pet!" And received the same half-hug.

What was wrong with the boys? Steve wondered, putting slices of bread in the toaster. Nothing seemed to be wrong with them, the way they had been chattering happily when he had entered. Steve thoughtfully put his toast on a plate when Bruce chuckled. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"They have an audience, Steve!" Bruce whispered. "Usually they're in trouble when they're hugged, or they're alone." Steve fought down a huff. Bruce was right, of course. Though he still had one morning hug left. 

"Good morning boys, Dr. Banner! Hey, Cap!" Wanda called as she stepped into the kitchen. She came up to the toaster and Steve put an arm around her, a little tentatively. Wanda wrapped both arms around his neck, and Steve hugged her close. "Good morning, princess!" he said, giving her a squeeze, and the girl giggled. Now that's more like it, Steve thought, leaning down to kiss her forehead. But there was an obstacle in his way. 

Wanda was apparently trying out a new hairstyle and there was a big curl in the middle of her forehead. Playfully, Steve pulled the curl out of the way, and kissed her forehead softly. But to Steve's surprise -and shock - the curl unravelled into a long, straight column and Wanda pushed him away. 

"Cap!!!! That took ages to set!" Wanda shrieked. "Natasha!!! See what he's done!" She marched off, fists balled up tightly.

Natasha marched into the room a moment later, followed by Clint. Her arms were crossed and face set. Steve looked at her and winced. Was it such a big crime?

"Who was it?" Natasha snapped at Pietro and Peter. " I spent an hour on the hairdo! Clint, Steve, I want to see the one responsible for it spanked!" 

Peter and Pietro were leaning on each other, biting back laughter. Steve felt his face warm. The threat of spanking, even if it wouldn't materialize, made him squirm. Bruce had his head inside a cabinet. Probably laughing, Steve realised. And for his son reason he wasn't able to say a word. Steve forced himself to talk.

"Nat?" He started.

"Who was it, boys?" Clint interrupted in a highly amused tone. "Who's the one who's warming up the discipline room today?" Steve turned a deeper shade of red. Why wouldn't someone attack the tower right now? Tony walked in just then and Steve turned towards him. Anything to look away.

Tony walked right through the group, past Nat and Steve to pick up a mug of coffee. "Thanks, Jarvis," he said, took a large gulp, then looked around the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Can you really sense nothing if you're not on a caffeine high?" Clint asked, and Natasha clouted him. Pietro and Peter giggled, and Bruce bopped Peter on the head with an oven glove.

"I can't, yes." Tony answered. "What I want to know is why Steve's red, Nat's angry, those two clowns are laughing and Wanda looks like the girl from 'The Ring!'"

Tony's coffee slowly rose out of his cup, and moved over his head like a thundercloud. He blinked up at it, and Bruce let out a shout of laughter. Clint chuckled, and Peter and Pietro fell to the floor laughing.

"Good Witch? Nice hairdo? Please may I have my coffee back?" he asked, and the coffee fell back in his cup. He shuddered and took another sip.

"Stop laughing." Natasha said, and the room fell silent. "Who did it?" She asked again.

Steve took a deep breath. This had to be done. "Nat, it was me!" He said, and blushed again. 

He was subjected to a steely glance, and a sharp "Rogers, you did this, you fix it." 

"What? I don't know!" Steve threw up his hands. That was not something the super serum had equipped him for. No way.

"Maybe it's time you learnt." Natasha said, "Pietro, get him the hair kit from Wanda's room." Then she turned on her heel, and left. 

"Wanda, love, I'm sorry." Steve started but was interrupted by Pietro handing him a basket of hair products. With a big grin, no less. This day, and these kids!!!!

Half an hour later, Steve was staring at Wanda's hair with a brush in his hand, flanked by Peter and Pietro. Someone had found an instructional video for the same hairstyle. Tony, Clint and Bruce were sitting in chairs around Steve, with a bowl of popcorn within reach.

"Take a section of the hair from the left and.." The instructor said.

"Pause, Jarvis." Steve ordered, picking up the section. "Alright, now continue." 

"Yes, Cap, that's the right section, finally. Go, Cap, Go!" Peter shouted, and clutched his bottom the next moment. "Owwwww! That's a freaking hairbrush!" 

Pietro laughed, but then grabbed the section which Steve was holding. "Cap, you twisted it the other way round!" 

Steve swatted him, releasing the hair in the process. "Ouch! Was just helping, you know? I mean, I have enough sense to stand near your free hand!" Pietro grumbled while Steve groaned. Wanda's hair was floating straight up from her forehead. 

"Wanda, don't do that!" Steve said. It was disconcerting to see.

"I don't like hair on my face, Cap! I'm sorry." Wanda said, leaning back into her chair. "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble, but it's not even going back the way I always wear it."

"Listen, Wanda, pet?" Steve asked, stroking Wanda's hair. "If you can get it to float like that, why don't you try curling it, hmmm?"

"I did. It didn't work. That's why Nat came in and-" Wanda was cut off by a loud noise on the landing pad, and minutes later a huge figure walked into the room.

"Good morning, my friends!" Thor boomed. Steve rolled his eyes. That was what he needed right now. Exactly that. 

"Steve, what are you doing? Wanda's hair is on her face." Thor asked as he took in the scene. "It is not right for a warrior to have hair on her face. It is your badge of honour, yes, but it should not hinder you in combat!"

The team stared in silence as Thor took the brush and comb from Steve and deftly started braiding Wanda's hair in a complicated pattern.

"Yes, you are fit for battle now, warrior maiden." Thor said, and Tony muttered "Jarvis." A screen opened up in front of Wanda with her reflection.

"I love it!" Wanda hugged Thor briefly, then Steve, and ran out. Steve pulled Peter and then Pietro into hugs, which they were now happy to return. While Steve was cuddling Peter, Thor had picked up a few onions. 

"It is unfortunate that you Midgardians do not care for it." He proclaimed, crushing up the onions. "Young warriors, you must grow your hair, and the juice of onions mixed with..."

"Cap! Classes!" Pietro said, then picked up Peter and was gone. 

"Wait till they're asleep, Thor." Clint said as Steve walked to the teens' floor. What else would the day bring? 


	2. Chapter 2

The teens walked into their lounge after lunch. It had been a busy morning, and they had a little free time before training. Peter threw himself down on the sofa cushions, and jumped back. There was something under the cushions. Something hard. He pulled off the cushions to see... The Shield.

Captain America's glorious Shield, in all its red, blue and white splendour. Of course they saw it every day, trained against it, had even thrown it to Cap during battle. But this time Cap was not there, which meant they had to take it to him, which meant they could hold and carry it. Wanda picked it up first. 

"We'll take turns, and take the stairs." She said, and Pietro nodded. "Yes, but first, let's hold it for a bit." He took it from her, gently, and ran his hands over it. "So smooth. It seems so fragile." Pietro said, but was interrupted. "My turn, my turn," Peter bobbed on his heels, grabbing the shield from Pietro. The moment he touched it, though, his eyes went wide. "It's so light!" 

"No." Pietro saw him move and flashed across the room, but Peter was already on the ceiling. 

"Come on, guys, I'll throw it just once, and I'll catch it." Peter said, holding the shield to his chest.

"No." Wanda crossed her arms. "It's not a toy, Peter!"

"Guys, I won't damage it. I can't damage it." Peter said, and Pietro countered, "But Cap's gonna damage you! Remember the three colour glove? Remember 'It's to make things easier on your hand, Steve?'" 

Peter gulped. Tony had unveiled the new iteration of the glove - the Steve Rogers version - only yesterday. Even then, he looked at the magnificent object in his hand - so light, so balanced.

"Guys, I've weighed pros and cons and completed a cost-benefit analysis, and I've made a decision." Peter scuttled across the ceiling, keeping well out of Pietro's reach. Pietro looked at Wanda. "We'd better get away from here," he said in Sokovian before picking her up and flashing down to the lounge. 

Most of the adult Avengers were there, in what seemed to be an informal meeting.

"There was the damage to the roof of that building, and one explosive arrow in the middle of the road." Clint was telling Steve.

"Have a seat, kids." Steve waved them to the couch. "We're checking collateral damage in our last battle."

"Wait a second, Steve." Clint turned to Pietro. "Why did you carry her and run here, and where's the third Stooge?"

"Peter's working on throwing webbing." Pietro said, and Wanda nodded.

Steve glared at them. "It's obvious you're hiding something." He started, when he saw his Shield fly across the window. He watched, transfixed in shock as webbing flew, caught the shield and pulled it back. Steve drew in a breath and looked at Tony.

"Your protégé." Steve had his hands on his hips.

"Your shield." Tony shrugged.

"Not mine." Clint leaned back with a grin.

"You couldn't stop him?" Steve asked the twins, who had moved to either side of him.

"He jumped on to the ceiling-" 

"And Pietro couldn't reach, and I tried-"

"Messing with the shield, but it didn't work."

"It's telekinesis, not messing. But Cap, he said he'd"

"Done a cost-benefit analysis, before he"

"Walked off across the roof."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. Asking the twins a question always meant a joint answer. And his neck ached when they stood on either side.

"Jarvis, where is Peter?" Steve called out.

"In the discipline room, Captain." Jarvis answered, getting chuckles and eye rolls from the Avengers. Steve walked out.

 

Peter was sitting on a recliner in the discipline room, butterflies in his stomach. Steve walked in, and Peter silently held out the Shield. Steve hung the Shield on a metal hook, sat down, then beckoned Peter to him.

"You knew what was going to happen, didn't you, spiderling?" Steve asked, his arms crossed.

"Yes, Cap." Peter answered, moving to stand in front of Steve.

"Why did you do it, pet?" Steve asked, keeping his voice gentle.

"It was so nice to hold." Peter shuffled his feet.

Steve smiled and patted his lap. "Sit down for a minute, pet." Peter obeyed. His cost-benefit analysis wasn't working out so well.

"You told the twins you weighed pros and cons and did a cost-benefit analysis?" Steve asked and Peter winced. The stupid blabbermouths, he thought, ducking his head. 

Steve put a finger under Peter's chin, gently raising up his head. "Did you, pet?" he asked, and Peter managed a nod.

"Are you anxious, pet? Is your tummy aching?" Steve asked, gently rubbing Peter's back.

"No, Cap." Peter answered.

"Now, if you want me to call Tony, I will." Steve looked at Peter, who shook his head. "Very well. Now, before we start, I want to tell you something." Steve said, and Peter sat up on his lap, looking curious. Steve smiled to himself. The boy was not scared at all this time.

"Pet, you have to understand I'm from a different time, all right? When I was in school it was considered normal for children to be whipped till they bled." Steve said, and Peter shivered. Steve hugged him close.

"I've seen my classmates scream when they got the paddle, child. That's why I didn't see your fear that day, though I was careful not to hurt you physically. My sense of what's normal during a spanking, is well, skewed." Steve paused, and then raised Peter's chin to look at him. "But now I'm going to be careful. And if it's getting to be too much, you say "Stop," and I'll stop. Understood?"

"Really?" Peter asked in a quiet tone. 

"Yes, spiderling. And if I don't stop, you get up. You're strong enough for it. That's also all right." Steve said, but Peter just pressed his face into his chest.

"Can't do that." he whispered.

"You won't have to, pet." Steve said, "Now, let's get this over with. Stand up, child."

 

Peter drew in a breath as he raised his hips for Cap to pull his underwear down. He thought of how it had felt to throw the shield. Worth it, he thought. Hopefully worth it, he corrected himself. 

Steve pulled on the glove and looked at Peter's bottom. The boy was tiny, and without his powers, he was as frail as he looked. Steeling himself, he raised his hand and brought it down.

Peter was reveling in the memory of throwing the shield when Cap's hand landed on his bottom for the first time. And he felt - nothing. Cap had very gently patted his bottom. Another pat fell, and another. Peter pushed his head into the cushion. At least Mr. Stark had used force the first time. Cap was merely touching his butt. After the next few pats, Peter raised his head.

Steve read the readout on the glove. It had barely changed. "I'm sorry, pet. Settle down. I'll figure it out in a moment." Steve rubbed his back. Peter rested his head on his hands. This was so not in his cost benefit analysis. He blinked as a hard pat fell on his left cheek, and a slightly harder one fell on his right. "Uh-oh!" Peter thought, as the first stinging spanks landed on each cheek.

"Ow!" Peter yelped.

"All right, now we're set. Why are we here, Peter?" Steve asked.

Peter pouted. He hated that question. "Because I'm going to get spanked." he said, and braced himself for the swat that followed. "Owww!" 

"And what is the spanking for?" Steve asked, his hand poised above Peter's bottom.

"I threw your shield. I knew I'd get spanked for it, but I really wanted to, and it was awesome!" Peter closed his eyes, and Steve saw to his astonishment that Peter had pushed his bottom up slightly. He started spanking at a slow, steady pace. 

"Rules are there for a reason, pet. You might not have been able to catch it, or there might have been some damage to it." He said while landing stinging spanks. "You don't do that again, all right?" He asked, and Peter nodded. "Owww! Yes, Cap. Owww!"

Steve tipped Peter up, and Peter was elated. If Cap was going to spank his undercurve already, this would be the lightest and shortest spanking ever. Throwing the shield was so worth it. His thoughts were interrupted by a searing spank on his undercurve. A few seconds later, the next one landed. "Ouch! Cap, that burns!" Peter protested. After ten more spanks, Steve rested his hand on Peter's bottom. Peter grinned into the cushion. He was going to have trouble sitting down, but his cheeks were barely tingling.

Steve looked at Peter and realised there was a problem.  Usually, he would have to spank a lot just for Peter to accept what he did. Without those spanks, Peter's bottom was just a deeper shade of pink, though his undercurve had been spanked thoroughly. 

Steve repositioned Peter again, and Peter, who was was waiting for a back rub, turned around. "Sorry, pet. We're not done yet." Steve said, and landed a hard spank on each cheek. Peter yelped at each spank, and pouted when he saw his pink cheeks turn red. This was not in his cost benefit calculation at all!

"Pet, you know I didn't spank you properly the first time. Put your head down." Steve said, and Peter stuck his head into the cushion. He grumbled, but held still as his bottom received the rest of the spanking he had earned. 

Steve finished, and pulled Peter up into his arms. The spanking had not been harsh at all, Peter was not sobbing or even tearful, but he was still pouting. He glared at Steve, who simply kissed his forehead and hugged him tight.

"So, pet, did the benefits outweigh the costs?" Steve asked as he rubbed circles on Peter's back.

"No, I broke even." Peter pouted again.

"How's that, now?" Steve smiled.

"Well, throwing the Shield was just awesome, so that's a plus 10, and the cuddling is a plus 3." Peter said. "I thought the spanking would be a minus 7 or 8,  but you made it a minus 15!"

"Poor little spider, did it hurt that much?" Steve asked, gently petting Peter's cheek.

"No," Peter pouted again. "You can't spank up after you've spanked down! That's just wrong in all sorts of ways. And I had to wait for a long time while you tested that silly thing! The costs were psychological!"

Steve hugged the boy close while forcing down chuckles. "I'm sorry pet. I'll follow the rules while warming your bottom from now on. Should I get a compass?" He asked, and Peter huffed. Steve cuddled him and kissed his head, murmuring endearments into his hair. Peter began to relax.

"But pet, I'm getting minus two on the analysis." Steve asked when Peter was leaning against his chest.

"Oh that, well, um..." Peter squirmed. 

"What is it?" Steve asked. He didn't want to spank the kid again. What had he done?

"Nothing, Cap." Peter's voice was muffled against his chest.

"Tell me, now." Steve pulled Peter back to look into his eyes.

"Well, it's not something I did!" Peter shrugged. Steve took a deep breath. Thus was going to be, well, interesting.

"Pietro?" 

"No."

"Wanda?"

"No."

Of course. The other non-adult in the tower. "What did Tony have to do with it?" Steve asked and Peter blushed.

"Um, you know you were talking about the collateral damage in the last mission? That the adults were going to talk about it after lunch?" Peter asked, resting his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Did you eavesdrop?" Steve narrowed his eyes.

"I couldn't help hearing it, and it was about a mission I was on. If it was something else I would have gone away." Peter's eyes were wide, and a little scared.

Steve smiled reassuringly, then kissed Peter on the forehead. "All right, then what?" he asked.

"Mr. Stark said, "Tarantula, get me or Steve out of there ten minutes after that damn meeting starts!"

"Why, you little..." Steve gripped Peter's ear, but the boy was giggling.

"That's the plus two!" Peter finished, and Steve had to force back a chuckle. He hugged Peter close, again.

"You know I'm going to go shout at Tony, right?" Steve asked.

"Mhm." Peter answered. "That's why it's a two instead of a five!" This time Steve laughed outright.

"How about some lotion, pet?" he asked, and Peter nodded and shifted back over his lap.

"Mmmmm!" Peter purred as Steve spread the lotion on his bottom.

"Any directions, spiderling?" Steve asked with a chuckle.

"Cap, that was like breaking a fundamental law!" Peter snapped. "It's one thing if you do it when I'm in a lot of trouble. But today it was basically creating false expectations!"

"Well, pet, you got a cuddle before the spanking, remember? I didn't follow any laws there. And if I've counted right, your analysis should yield a result of plus 3." Steve slathered more lotion, rubbing Peter's bottom and back, and Peter finally stopped pouting.

"What are you going to do now?" Steve asked once Peter was fully dressed. 

"Nothing, really." Peter answered. He gave his bottom a rub.

"You want to help me with programming?" Steve asked and Peter nodded. Teaching Cap was fun.

Steve opened the room and looked out, then lifted Peter up. The boy wrapped himself around Steve, face pressed into the crook of his neck. 

"Jarvis, tell Tony to come to my office. Now." Steve said and Peter giggled.

"You sounded just like Principal Morita." Peter said in answer to Steve's raised eyebrow. 

"You know, I knew a Morita." Steve said as he stepped into the elevator.

"His grandfather. One of the howling commandos." Peter said. Steve smiled and kissed Peter on the head. Of course, a grandchild. Not a brother or cousin. Of course. Tony was the youngest child of his friends. "You know, they say he's bitter about not getting to be a commando. That's why he makes kids howl. Has a wicked paddle." Peter's words cut into Steve's reverie, and he stepped out of the elevator.

Tony was standing outside his office. Steve lowered Peter to the couch, and opened the door. "Inside." He said. Tony flushed as he walked into the room.

"Plus 10." Peter mouthed to Steve, who winked and closed the door.

 

 

Pietro dug his fingers into a cushion. What did Clint think his butt was? A bulls-eye for his explosive arrows? And all he had done was break curfew. "Ow, Clint! Ow, ow, ow!!!" He yelped as his bottom grew steadily warmer. 

He drew in a shaky breath when Clint shifted him up and picked up the bamboo backed hairbrush. Ouch, that was going to sting! He buried his head in the cushions. Suddenly, a thought came to him and he raised his head.

"Clint, you're not going to spank my butt again, are you?" 

Clint frowned. "What else do you think I'm going to do?" 

"I mean, move me up again? Spank my butt after you've spanked my undercurve? Cos' that's not fair!!" Pietro tried to squirm around. But Clint placed a hand on the back of his head.

"What's the matter, lightning?" He asked softly, stroking the boy's hair. 

"Cap does it." Pietro said. "He spanked Peter down, then spanked him up again. Not good, right?"

Clint kissed the back of Pietro's head, and pressed down gently. "Not good, yes. I'm not going to. Head down, punk." He forced down chuckles, as well as the urge to hug the boy. He'd have plenty of hugging time in a minute. And plenty of fun teasing Steve too.


End file.
